This invention relates to new and useful improvements in animal traps. For some considerable time there has been considerable experimentation carried out in order to produce an animal trap which is humane in operation yet which at the same time is economical enough for the average trapper to be able to purchase same.
Conventionally, animal traps utilize serrated jaws or snare-type loops. The serrated jaws while very efficient insofar as catching an animal is concerned, nevertheless often catch the animal by the foot and certainly cannot be considered to be humane. Furthermore, the serrated jaws often damage the pelt.
Snare-type traps while very efficient, have to be placed carefully in position so that the animal runs into the snare and, of course, snare-type traps are extremely difficult to bait in order to attract the animal to the snare.